Flexible mounting apparatus formed of interconnecting ball-and-socket elements are generally well-known. Such apparatus are easily adjustable and widely used for holding relatively light external loads.
However, known interconnecting ball-and-socket elements are difficult to adhere to nonplanar surfaces and are furthermore prone to slippage and failure over time.